TF2 X Sniper Reader- Start Of A New Career
by AmberTM
Summary: You are a new sniper of the RED team, raised by Sniper after being abandoned by your parents. When disaster strikes, who helps you in your time of great pain?


TF2 X Sniper!Reader- Start Of A New Career

You sighed gently as the Administrator examined you to choose what team you'll join. Tightening your grip on your beloved sniper rifle and looking down to your friendly-looking koala (koala name), you fixed your aviator sunglasses and continued waiting for her choice.

You were born in Broome, Western Australia and you were raised from birth by Sniper, for you were abandoned by your parents who didn't want you in the first place, like you were a mistake. Sniper showed you evidence of that, and even though you weren't happy with them, you didn't care and thought of Sniper as a father instead. Sniper became your father figure, and will stay like that for a while yet. He taught you the ways of the outback, taught you how the Aboriginals hunted enough for their survival and kept moving from area to area, and taught you everything you knew about fighting: From ranged shooting with a Sniper Rifle down to close combat with a Kukri or any other sword you could get your hands on. He surely was the one person you owe your life to, and maybe from today it will be your day.

The Administrator sighed, as if she gave up. "I cannot choose which team you will join, so you shall meet the team on each side and you can choose which team you prefer." You tilted your head. Was this the first time this happened? Where she couldn't choose which team one person should go on? Without debating, you went through the RED team's door first. You read the meaning behind RED: Reliable Excavation Demolition. You stared at it in confusion. Why the name? You shrugged it off, and continued through to meet the RED team.  
"G'day, lil sniper!" Sniper called out, hugging you and smiling at you with pride behind his greenish-blue eyes. "You've grown fast, lil one!"

"Yeah, dad! I've been getting better!" You have grown into a habit of calling him 'dad' over the years. Well, think about it. You were abandoned and you were raised by Sniper, it only made sense to call him your father. And in return, he called you a daughter.

"Ya think?! Anyway, lil sniper, let's introduce ya to tha team." Sniper walked over to the group of 8 sitting there in astonishment. "Guys, this is my lil sniper (Y/N). No, she ain't my blood related daughter, but I raised her for her whole life 'n' she is like a daughter as I'm like a father. Treat her nicely or I'll send your ass to tha moon. That counts flirting." Spy shuddered at the threat, and Scout took it a little seriously. For once.

"Vell, I'll introduce myself first. I am zhe Medic, und I either heal or fight for zhis team. Mostly heal." You nodded. "Und I also do some... practices. Vith medicine." You froze. You hoped to hell you wouldn't fall to be a victim of the RED Medic's medicine practice. Before the RED Medic could exaggerate on the medicinal practices, Scout bumped in.

"Yo, wassup? I'm tha Scout 'n' I'm tha fastest runna on tha team! I also have tha greatest comebacks eva 'n' I kick ass!"

"Okay... What do you call yourself? A Force of Nature?"

"Sure thing, sugar."

"Scout..." You saw Sniper death glare the young man. Scout immediately freaked out and realised what he did.

"Whoa there, kangaroo man! Sugar's a good nickname, not like sweetheart or koala girl!" Sniper's atmosphere darkened around him as he slowly reached for his kukri.

"N-now, hold up... W-we can talk this over! Just don't get tha kukri near m- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" You watched as your overprotective foster father chased the speedy boy with his kukri, attempting to throw it and get him. You sighed, as Medic rushed after them in case something bad happens to Scout. In the meantime, Spy decided to be the next to meet you. "Bonjour, madame. Je m'appelle Spy." Lucky you had a little teaching of French in class when you stayed in a large area for a few months.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle (Y/N)."

"(Y/N), what a beautiful name."

"Merci."

"No problem. Tell me, 'ow does an australienne know the language of the français?"

"A school was teaching French and I was there for a few months."

"Ah, understandable. Explains the rustiness of the accent also." You looked at him confused, but shook it off. "It's nice to meet you, (Y/N)."

"I can say the same for you." Before you knew it, a man with an optical mask on was in front of you.

"Mm-mmph! Mmph namph mm Pyro!" You could hardly make out what he said except for Pyro, but you assumed he was greeting you and introducing himself because of the hand he had extended waiting for you to shake it.

"Hello Pyro, I'm (Y/N)." You replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Hold on, everyone. Before y'all go any further..." You heard an American say smoothly, and you looked over to see another man walk up to you. "I'm the Engineer, and I will be the one solving practical problems for the team, such as defense, transportation and ammo, health, etc."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm (Y/N)." You looked around the room. You still have Heavy, Soldier and Demoman to meet. Although you weren't really keen on meeting Demoman. From what you heard, he was always REALLY drunk. Maybe not today, we'll see.

Later on that day, you were reading your favourite book that Sniper got you when you heard a booming voice in front of you. "Get your ass up, Rookie!" You shot up at the booming voice, looking in front of you to see Soldier. "I am Soldier, the leader of this whole team and you are gonna get a lecture!" You continued to stand to attention even though it started to hurt your back a little bit.

"First of all, all books you must read will be on battle strategy! If you are caught with a different book of ANY sort, you will be punished! Am, I, clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good! And also, since you are the only female on the team, you will NOT manipulate any males into doing what you should do yourself!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"And lastly, and the most important rule, do NOT betray this team!"

"Umm... Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted."

"I haven't actually chose a team to join..." The patriotic American stood there in disbelief, trying to comprehend what you said.

"Did I hear you clearly?"

"Clear as crystal, sir." Soldier frowned.

"Then what are you doing here?!"

"The Administrator told me to check out both teams than choose one." Soldier stood there in shock, but nodded. "Alrighty then, but if you join us do NOT break the rules set up!"

"Yes sir."

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiismissed!" You saluted him, trying not to offend him, as he walked away. Sighing in relief the American drill sergeant wasn't there anymore, you went back to reading. Before you could finish the page you started reading, you heard an 'ahem' from a deep-like voice. Looking up, you saw the intimidating figure of the one, and only, Heavy.

"Привет. I am Heavy Weapons Guy." You nodded in fear. "And you are little Sniper?" You nodded again hoping that he won't go angry. After a minute of awkward silence, he picked you up and hugged you, not too tightly and avoiding your koala that was sitting on the seat comfortably. "You are adorable little girl!" He exclaimed. Well, not the reaction you thought he'd have. "U-uh... Thanks, Heavy?"

"Добро пожаловать!" You had no idea what he said, but you went along with it. Putting you down, Heavy smiled. "Good to have little girl on team?"

"Well, maybe. I might be going on BLU."

"Join RED! Пожалуйста?"

"Uh... I don't... Speak... Russian..." Heavy had a moment of realisation.

"Oh! Well... Пожалуйста means please, depends on how you use it."

"Ah, okay. I'll consider the offer."

"Yay! Little girl might join RED!" You smiled. He may be a really intimidating person from the USSR on the battlefield, but to certain teammates, he's a huge softy.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" You heard a drunken voice boom. Oh god, here comes the Demoman. The Scottish man approached to you in a pirate's drunken walk-like manner, then bowing without spilling his alcohol. "I'm the Demoman from Scotland itself! You're *hic* from Australia, lass?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Nice ta meet ya, lass!" You nodded. That was everyone on the RED team... Now for the BLU team.

~~Time Skip Of Laziness~~

The BLU team weren't exactly as welcoming as the RED team. Well, except for their Medic, who wanted to make sure you were as healthy as possible. In the end, you chose RED over BLU. You had no grudges against BLU, but in the long run you thought you'd be better off with RED.

"So, my lil sniper joined RED! Congrats!" Sniper exclaimed, hugging you close as your koala sat on your shoulder.

"Little girl is on RED!" You heard Heavy say, and Demoman toasting to the fact. Spy, however, avoided the group along with Pyro, who seemed to be oblivious to the fact.

"Herzliche Glückwünsche, (Y/N), und velcome to zhe team." Medic said, a faint glow of happiness in his eyes that you could only see.

"Congrats, (Y/N), on choosin' our team. We'll make ya feel at home." Engineer said, tipping his hardhat at you.

Scout, who got hit by Sniper's kukri earlier, walked over to you wincing each step of the way and, despite that, smiled while beaming with happiness, like a child who got a new toy they've always wanted. "Welcome ta tha family, (Y/N)!" You smiled at everyone, glad to have chosen this team. They sure made you feel like you had a real family.

"Thanks, Scout." One person was missing. Just one...

"Lil Sniper!" You heard, as the Soldier walked over to you. Never mind on that missing person. "I will remind you of the rules! Read about battle strategies, no manipulating the team and no betrayals! Understood?" You nodded. "Welcome to the team." He walked away like the patriot always did, and you sighed. He sure knew how to kill the moment.

You looked forward to working with the team.

~~Time Skip~~

"Okay, lil sniper." Sniper began, as he helped you equip all your gear and gather your aviator sunglasses and hat. "Find the best place to hide, aim for headshots, not bodyshots, and whatever you do..." He stared you in the eyes with concern filling his face. "Watch your back for the BLU Spy."

"I get tha drill, dad. When's the round gonna start? I need time to get to a good place."

"It'll be a minute before the BLU team go ahead and attack us, so you have time."

"Okay. Watch your back too, dad."

"Will do." As you parted your ways to find separate hiding spots, you thought about how this will end. Will you come out victorious, or will you be slaughtered? You hoped to hell it wasn't the second option.

"Mission begins in ten seconds..." You heard the Administrator say, and you got to your place and set up your sniper rifle. "Five, four, three, two, one... BEGIN!" The BLU team came rushing out, and you watched as Scout and Soldier went head first into battle. Bullets and rockets flew through the air, along with smoke and sometimes knives. You aimed, you fired, and you reloaded. Many shots were headshots, and a few were bodyshots, but teammates down below killed them off.

~~Time Skip~~

15 minutes passed, and you decided to concentrate on taking out the BLU team's Medic. "Steady, steady..."

"Oi!" You freaked out at the sound of the enemy Demoman's voice, grabbing your kukri and charging at him with it. Blocking it off, the enemy Demoman continued to try and kill you. When he gave up, he aimed a sticky explosive at the ceiling and blew it up as soon as you were under it and he was a good distance away. "Goodbye, lass!" He said, as the ceiling collapsed upon you. As your vision started to fade, you heard a faint voice of someone calling your name in panic...


End file.
